Last Love
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: [Songfict] Jaemin itu cukup sabar. Jadi, jika ia meminta akhirkan tidak masalah bukan? Markmin FF


Oh Hyuna

.

.

.

.

.

Copyright 2017

.

.

.

.

.

Presented

.

.

.

.

.

 **LAST LOVE**

 **MarkMin Version**

 **Cast :**

Lee Minhyung as Mark Lee NCT

Na Jaemin NCT

Lee Donghyuck as Haechan NCT

Lee Jeno NCT

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** _school life_ , _romance_ , _hurt_ / _comfort_ and drama.

 **Summary :** Jaemin hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya. Apa itu salah jika suatu saat ia melepaskan semuanya?

 **Story belongs to me and cast belongs to themselves**

 **BACKSONG**

Last Love – Red Velvet

 **Last Love** _

 **Wae naegeseo meoreojyeossnayo**

 **Mengapa kau bisa sampai sejauh ini?**

 **Nan jeongmal wonchi anhassdeon**

 **Ini adalah perpisahan**

 **Ibyeorieosseoyo gin harureul bonael ttaemada**

 **Yang benar-benar tak aku inginkan**

 **Nado moreuge nunmuri**

 **Setiap kali aku mengalami masa sulit**

 **Heureugon haesseossjyo**

 **Tiba-tiba, air mata menetes**

 **Last Love** _

BRAK!

BRUK!

Tas selempang berwarna baby blue terhempas begitu saja dari tubuh pria manis tersebut ke sofa yang ada di kamar pribadinya. Sedangkan sang pemilik, juga ikut menghempaskan dirinya dikasur empuk yang dilapisi dengan corak _teddy bear_ dengan _back colour_ biru.

"Hah..."

Helaan nafas yang terdengar sia-sia keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini. Menurutnya, inilah keputusan terbaik bagi mereka dan bagi masa depan mereka yang baru menanjak ke usia 17 tahun.

"Apa ia akan datang? Apa semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja? Apa aku siap menerima keputusannya? Kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak sekali?" Pria manis tersebut atau Na Jaemin berceloteh ria dengan wajah lesu. Bagaimanapun juga ia akan datang, ia akan menerima konsekuensi yang ia putuskan saat disekolah tadi...

 _Jaemin mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya setelah 10 menit yang lalu ia menghela nafas dengan perasaan penuh sia-sia. Sesekali tangan kirinya diangkat sampai ke hadapan matanya untuk melihat jam tangan yang mengalung indah dipergelangan tangannya._

 _"Ish... Mana sih? Katanya akan datang 5 menit lagi, mana?! Ini sudah 25 menit! Dan,... AKU BOSAN MENUNGGU!" Pekik Jaemin dikoridor sekolah yang untungnya sepi, hanya ada dirinya saja. Sepasang kakinya mengayun asal karna bosan menunggu sang kekasih._

 _Jaemin berdecak kesal sambil menatap ke ujung koridor, berharap yang ditunggu akan segera menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun,... Ini sudah pukul 4 sore, dari perjanjian mereka 28 menit yang lalu. Seharusnya, sekarang Jaemin berada diperjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah, atau mampir di cafe bersama sang kekasih._

 _"Apa ia berkencan dengan berkas itu lagi? Apa aku samperin saja? Jika ia berkutat dengan berkas itu, akan kusemprot dia dengan semua kekesalanku selama ini." Kata Jaemin sembari menarik tas selempangnya dengan kuat dan menyampirkannya dipundak kanannya, lalu meninggalkan koridor tersebut dengan perasaan memuncak._

 _TAP!_

 _TAP!_

 _TAP!_

 _BRAK!_

 _"LEE. MIN. HYUNG. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU TAHU AKU KEBOSANAN DIKORIDOR SANA SELAMA 32 MENIT LAMANYA! KAU TAHU SEBERAPA BOSAN MENUNGGU SESEORANG YANG KAU HARAPKAN!" Pekik Jaemin yang mungkin benar-benar akan mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya setelah pintu yang dipasang 'RUANG OSIS' didobrak dengan cukup kuat._

 _Yang dipanggil Lee Minhyung segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri Jaemin, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengelus surai coklat milik sang kekasih. Namun, sayangnya, ditepis dengan kasar oleh pria manis itu._

 _"Jangan berpura-pura, Lee Minhyung! Aku menunggu diluaran sana, tanpa kabar darimu yang sedang berkencan dengan berkas sialan itu. Setidaknya, tinggalkan pesan untuk memintaku pulang duluan, atau tidak memintaku untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Aku lelah menunggu, Lee Minhyung." Curah Jaemin yang berusaha untuk tetap mengontrol keinginan untuk menyemprot Minhyung dengan kekesalannya selama ini._

 _"Mianhae, baby. Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan berkas yang dilempar oleh Jaehyun hyung." Balas Minhyung atau biasanya dipanggil Mark dengan senyuman lembut. Berharap Jaemin akan kembali luluh dan bersikap manis padanya._

 _Tapi, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padamu, Mark Lee._

 _"Mianhae? Hyung tahu, hyung memiliki banyak anggota, dan hyung juga memiliki Jeno sebagai partner. Apa setengah berkas itu tidak bisa dilemparkan kepada Jeno? Hyung tahu, hyung terlalu sering mengecewakanku. Hyung mengirimku pesan disaat jam 7, 2 minggu yang lalu, bahwa hyung memiliki urusan yang tidak dapat ditolak. Bahkan, aku bahkan telah berada disana. Hyung terlalu tega padaku." Kata Jaemin yang menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mark membatalkan pertemuan mereka._

 _"Itu benar-benar urusan. Eomma memintaku untuk menemaninya ke kantor appa." Kata Mark yang tidak mengarang cerita. Heol! Dia benar-benar setia pada Jaemin. Jangan pernah mengira ia akan menduakan baby Jaenya ini._

 _"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu, hyung. Berbuat apapun yang hyung suka biarpun, itu melukaiku. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Jaemin lalu berjalan kearah pintu tersebut._

 _Jaemin berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, "Hyung, aku ingin ketemu dengan hyung diluar sekolah nanti jam 7 malam. Di taman dekat komplek. Kuharap kau benar-benar datang, hyung." Kata Jaemin dan keluar dari sana dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

 _BRUK!_

 _Jaemin terjongkok dikoridor sekolah yang ia tempati sebelum ke ruang OSIS, menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya dipelukan lututnya. Sepasang bahunya bergetar pelan. Setelah merasa baikan, ia bangkit dan berjalan ke gerbang sekolah bak tubuh tak bernyawa._

 _Jaemin tidak sadar bahwa Mark terus menatap dirinya dari kejauhan._

 _'Hyung,... kuharap kau akan benar-benar datang nanti malam. Saranghae.'_

 _'Mianhae. Jeongmal saranghae, Na Jaemin.'_

 **Last Love**

 **Geudaeneun naega geuripji anhnayo** **Apakah kau tak merindukanku?** **Beolsseo modeun geoseul ijeusyeossnayo**

 **Apakah kau sudah melupakan semuanya?**

 **Uri heeojyeoya haneun iyureul**

 **Aku masih tak menerima**

 **Ajikdo injeonghal suga eopseoyo**

 **Alasan kita harus putus**

 **Last Love**

Jaemin menangis dengan boneka beruang dipelukannya, boneka hadiah dari Mark untuk anniversary mereka yang setahun. Walaupun sebenarnya telat 4 hari. Tapi, Jaemin menghargainya. Karna, Mark adalah salah satu orang yang ia sayangi. "Hiks... hiks... _hyung_! _Hyung_! Apa memang tidak ada harapan lagi?! Hiks... hiks... _hyung_!"

Jaemin meracau dengan keras hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dan bangun dari tidur singkatnya selama 2 jam, ia melenguh sebentar dan duduk di kasur, ia baru sadar, kalau dia keblablasan tidur ditengah memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Mark di ruang OSIS hingga menangis tadi.

Eh?!

Chakaman!

MARK?!

Jaemin segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas, karna, tadi saat ke sekolah, ia lupa mengambilnya.

Jam 6.30!

Jaemin langsung melompat dari kasur, menyambar handuk yang berada dikursi meja belajarnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jaemin keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, membuka lemari pakaian dan membombardir benda balok tersebut.

"Yang ini? Tidak, aku sudah memakainya 2 hari yang lalu."

"Yang ini? Warnanya sudah pudar, dan lagi ini akan memasuki musim dingin. Memakai _sleeveless_ saat musim dingin? Cari mati namanya."

"Apa yang ini saja? Tapi, mau dipadukan dengan apa _sweater_ ini?" Tanya Jaemin setelah melempar asal baju-baju yang berada dilemarinya hingga ke meja belajar, sofa berkulit, dan jangan lupakan kasur.

Jaemin segera memakai _sweater_ tersebut karna, udara dikamarnya termasuk dingin karna, AC hidup dari kemarin malam. Ia lupa mematikannya tadi pagi.

Jaemin meletakkan jari telunjuk didagunya sambil sepasang matanya menatap lemari tersebut. Dahinya berkerut saat berpikir keras untuk pakaian bawahnya.

"Apa pakai _ripped jeans_ saja ya?" Tanya Jaemin dan menarik jeans tersebut dan membentangnya dihadapan namja manis tersebut.

 _'Apa cocok? Tunggu! Kenapa aku berpakaian seperti akan berkencan saja? Lagian, Mark hyung juga tidak akan datang entah dengan alasan apalagi. Aku tidak peduli! Ya sudah, pakai ini saja!'_ Batin Jaemin yang kembali merengut kesal jika memikirkan kekasihnya itu. Jaemin langsung memakaikan _ripped jeans_ tersebut dikakinya.

Sehabis itu, Jaemin langsung duduk diatas kasurnya, mengambil ponsel yang berada dikasurnya, beruntungnya, ponsel tersebut tidak dilempar Jaemin hingga ke lantai.

Jaemin menghela nafas saat tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari Mark. _'Apa hyung benar-benar tidak ada rasa lagi?'_ Batin Jaemin nelangsa. Jaemin segera memasukkan sebuah buku gambar dan sebuah pulpen kedalam tas ranselnya. Meletakkannya diatas pundaknya, tak lupa, ponsel serta dompet juga ia ambil.

Jaemin keluar dari kamarnya, ruang tamu tersebut terasa gelap, dirinya mendapati secarik kertas ditempeli dipintu rumahnya.

 _'Jaeminnie, mom sama dad akan keluar negri selama seminggu. Baik-baik dirumah, ne. Uang selama seminggu mom letakkan didalam laci nakasmu. Pakailah pakaian hangat, Minnie. Ini telah memasuki musim dingin. Jangan terus membeli makanan cepat saji, masak sendiri atau mungkin Minnie bisa meminta kepada Haechan untuk menyiapkan bekal padamu. Jangan pulang larut. Mom and dad akan pulang jam 7 malam seminggu lagi. Mom and dad selalu mencintaimu, Minnie. Always be like that and never change.'_

\- Mommy -

Jaemin mengulas senyum tipis, ia sedikit beruntung memiliki orangtua yang selalu mendengar apa yang ia katakan dan selalu menjadi pemberi jawaban atas segala masalahnya, _mommy_ yang bawel dan _daddy_ yang menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun serta bertingkah layaknya _superhero_ dikehidupannya membuat dirinya bersyukur atas semua itu.

Jaemin mengunci rumah dan berjalan kaki hingga ke taman tersebut dengan _earphone_ yang tersumbat dikedua telinganya. Jaemin tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak bermain di taman tersebut dengan penuh canda tawa, kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka. Ia merindukan semua itu.

Jaemin mengeluarkan buku gambarnya dan memandang ke langit dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, 5 menit lagi... perjanjian akan dimulai. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap pada Mark sekarang. Jaemin menggoreskan pulpennya diatas kertas tersebut setelah beberapa menit memejamkan matanya.

Tangan kirinya terampil menggoreskan berbagai goresan diatas kertas tersebut, hingga tak berapa lagi sepasang mata yang sangat ia kenali terbentuk diatas kertas tersebut. Ia menghidupkan ponselnya.

Jam 7.00

Waktu pertemuan mereka telah sampai, tapi, dimana Mark? Apa Mark melupakannya lagi? Alasan apalagi yang akan digunakan _namja_ bodoh itu? _Eomma_ meminta dirinya untuk belajar? Teman-temannya meminta dirinya untuk mengajari mereka bagaimana cara bermain basket dengan benar? _Appa_ meminta dirinya untuk memberika pendapat tentang saham ini dan itu?

Jaemin menghela nafas, ia terlalu Lelah akan semua yang dilakukan Mark padanya 2 bulan belakangan. Mark seperti mencampaknya secara tidak langsung. Jaemin menggoreskan sebuah nama tepat dikiri bawah sepasang mata tersebut.

 **Mark _Hyung_.**

Tak lupa, Jaemin sekarang menjadi sibuk untuk merangkai kata-kata diatas kertas gambar tersebut. Semuanya ia curahkan diatas kertas putih. Kemudian ia merobek kertas tersebut dan melipatnya menjadi dua bagian dengan diatasnya ia menuliskan namanya sendiri.

Jaemin menghela nafas dan menengadah ke atas, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kertas tersebut, berfikir keras akan apa yang ia lakukan. Jaemin menghidupkan ponselnya.

Jam 7. 20

Berarti sekitar 20 menit tadi ia habiskan untuk membuat serangkaian kata. Jaemin menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia meletakkan kertas tersebut diatas bangku taman dan merapikan barang-barangnya dengan lesu.

WUSH!

"Eh?" Jaemin tersentak saat sesuatu menempel diatas kepalanya. Seketika, Jaemin berhenti dari kegiatannya dan mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai benda putih yang turun dari atas langit.

" _The first snow_." Ucap Jaemin dengan pelan. Dirinya bermain kecil dengan salju-salju tersebut. Namun, kemudian, dirinya tertunduk lesu.

Jaemin terisak, dadanya terasa sesak saat semuanya akan berakhir, ia tidak rela, " _Hyung_ bahkan tidak datang saat salju pertama ini. Aku melupakan salju pertama karna hyung selalu menempel erat diotakku. Apa gunanya, aku berada disini tanpa _hyung_?" Kata Jaemin yang terus terisak dan segera merapikan barang-barangnya. Meninggalkan taman tersebut dengan sepucuk surat diatas bangku taman.

 _'Hyung-ah, goodbye.'_

Sedangkan disisi yang lain, Mark termenung dibalkon rumahnya dimana menghadap ke kolam renang. Mark sungguh menyesal akan semua yang ia lakukan, ia tidak berniat menjauhi Jaemin, apalagi berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyingkirkan Jaemin dari hidupnya. Namun, semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai harapan. Selalu ada masalah yang menghadang mereka bertemu diluar sekolah.

"Argh! _Neo pabboya_ , _Mark_. _Neomu pabboya_!" Pekik Mark sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia sedang bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

 _"Naega eodi iseodo kumsogeseodo_

 _Oh naegen neoppuniya_

 _Nameun insaengeul geolgo malhalge_

 _Du beoneun eopseo neon naui majimak~~~"_

Sebuah lagu terdengar ditengah ia berteriak kesal, melampiaskan seluruh emosinya. Mark merogoh kantung celananya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut ketika nama yang tertera disana, ' _Mommy_ '

 _'Yeoboseyo, Mark.'_

" _Ne_ , _Mom_. _Waegeurae_?"

 _'Ige... mom sama dad ke luar negri sekarang ini. Jaemin sendirian dirumah. Apa kau bisa menjaganya selama mom and dad tidak ada di Korea?'_

"Tentu saja, _mom_. Aku akan menjaga Jaemin dengan baik..."

 _'Walaupun, sudah menyakitinya, aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang kubuat.'_ Batin Mark yang menyambung perkataannya. Tidak mungkin, ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada _mom_ , bagaimanapun juga, ia akan disembelih oleh _mom_. Omong-omong, Mark memanggil orangtua Jaemin layaknya Jaemin memanggil orangtuanya sendiri. _Mom_ dan _Dad_. Begitu juga dengan Jaemin, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_.

 _'Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Mom tutup telepon, ne. Jaga kesehatan, Mark. Jangan sakit.'_ Ucap _mom_ dibelahan dunia sana. Mark hanya membalas dengan sebuah kata ' _gomawo_ '.

Setelah itu, telepon diputuskan oleh _mom_. Omong-omong, membahas tentang _mom_ , ia jadi ingat tentang Jaeminnya. Mark menghela nafas gusar, dirinya menatap ponsel.

Jam 7. 05

 _MWO_?!

Mark terkejut dan segera keluar dari rumah dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Ia bodoh atau bagaimana, diluar sana sudah malam, dan tentunya dingin. Mark berlari hingga ke taman dengan harapan Jaemin masih ada disana.

Mark berhenti berlari saat berada didepan taman yang biasa mereka lakukan sebagai tempat favorit mereka jika ingin bertemu. Mark terkejut saat tidak mendapati Jaemin terduduk disana.

 _'Apa ia telah pergi'_ Batin Mark yang penuh penasaran. Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit saat diujung tanduk begini?

Mark berjalan tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya tengah dilanda kedinginan sekarang ini. Dirinya mendapati secarik surat diatas bangku taman. Membaca tulisan Yang membentuk nama 'Na Jaemin' membuat Mark segera mengambil kertas tersebut tanpa ragu. Membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dengan brutal, dan tampaklah sepasang mata yang ia kenali serta serangkai kata yang menjadi tempat curahan Jaemin.

 _'Itu mataku. Ia menggambarkannya dengan jelas walaupun aku tidak ada disampingnya?'_ Batin Mark yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak saat melihat sepasang mata yang tampak berbinar indah dan menawan tersebut. Ia semakin yakin saat ia melihat namanya tercantum dikiri bawah sepasang mata tersebut.

Mark tersenyum melihat namanya, _'I fall deeper again and again, baby. You need to know it.'_ Batin Mark dan mulai membaca semua yang ditulis Jaemin.

 _'Hyung, jika ditanya bagian mana yang membuatku jatuh dipelukanmu hingga mau menjadi kekasihmu adalah sepasang matamu. Sepasang mata yang tidak pernah meredup, memancarkan kesedihan dihadapanku. Aku menyukai matamu, hyung. Hyung sangat perhatian padaku, setiap saat menanyakan kabarku lewat manapun itu. Tapi, belakangan ini, hyung berubah, tidak ada lagi Mark hyung yang memberiku pengertian, tidak ada lagi Mark hyung yang bercanda gurau denganku, tidak ada lagi Mark hyung yang kukenal. Bahkan, bekal makanan yang kubuat untuk hyung tidak bisa kuberikan pada hyung. Karna, keraguanku. Apakah hyung mau menerimanya? Aku bingung hingga, aku memutuskan untuk meminta hyung untuk datang ke taman ini hari ini jam 7 malam. Namun, hyung telat selama 20 menit. Aku lelah menunggu, hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak peka juga? Aku ingin kita dapat berhubungan baik setelah ini. Karna, aku bertekad jika hyung tidak datang maka aku akan mengakhiri ini semua._

 _Hyung, gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo. Telah menjadi pengisi hidupku dimasa SMA ini, meskipun tidak lama. Tapi, aku menikmati semuanya. Jangan menyalahkan diri hyung sendiri. Ini salahku, tidak bisa menerima sikap hyung yang mendadak berubah. Hyung, annyeong.'_

\- Na Jaemin -

Sedetik itu juga, Mark langsung meneteskan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka Jaemin akan memutuskannya secepat ini.

Mark mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar untuk kesekian kalinya, _'Jaemin sendirian dirumah. Apa kau bisa menjaganya selama mom and dad tidak ada di Korea?'_ Perkataan mom terngiang dikepalanya. Mark segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang tentunya sangat berguna.

TUT...

 _'Yeobeoseyo, hyung.'_

"Haechan-ah, apa kau ada dirumah?" Mark menelepon sahabat terdekat Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck atau biasanya dipanggil Haechan.

 _'Ne, hyung. Waegeurae?'_ Tanya Haechan diseberang telepon. Mark menghela nafas dengan lega, setidaknya ada yang akan membantunya.

"Jangan kemana-mana, _ne_. Aku sedang perjalanan kesana." Kata Mark yang langsung menutup telepon tersebut secara sepihak. Ia sempat mendengar pertanyaan Haechan dan biarkan saja _namja_ chubby itu mendumel tidak jelas.

 **Last Love**

 **Swipge kkeutnael suga eopseoyo naneun** **Aku tak bisa mengakhirinya dengan mudahCheoeumbuteo dasi sijakhago sipeoyo**

 **Dari awal, aku ingin memulainya kembali**

 **Eodil gado geudae saenggak ttaemune nan**

 **Kemanapun aku pergi, aku memikirkanmu**

 **Neomuna himi deureoyo**

 **Ini terasa begitu sulit**

 **Geudae yeoksi machangajijanhayo**

 **Kau juga sama**

 **Naneun dallajigo isseoyo geudae dasi**

 **Aku berubah**

 **Naege doraogimaneul sonkkoba gidaryeoyo**

 **Aku menunggumu untuk datang kembali**

 **Naneun geudaeege majimak sarangigireul wonhaeyo**

 **Aku ingin menjadi cinta terakhirmu**

 **Last Love**

Mark tanpa adanya pakaian hangat ditubuhnya, berlari meskipun badannya telah mengigil kedinginan dan juga karna ditengah salju.

Mark terus berlari meskipun rasanya ia ingin berhenti dan memejamkan matanya sebentar saja. Tapi, ini demi Jaemin dan HARUS IA LAKUKAN! Mark berhenti saat sudah berada dirumah Haechan yang sebelas duabelas dengan rumahnya. Sama-sama luas dan nampak modis diluar.

"Haechan-ah! Haechan-ah!"

Mark berteriak didepan pagar rumah Haechan dengan tangan kirinya tidak berhenti menekan bel rumah. Yang dipanggil sepertinya mendumel tak jelas dari pintu rumahnya hingga ke pagar rumah.

"Apaan sih, _hyung_? Ini salju pertama sudah turun, dan... _OMO_! Kenapa hyung tidak memakai _sweater_? Minimal jaket lha." Cerocos Haechan Yang segera membuka pagar pintu disaat melihat Mark yang menggigil. Haechan segera membopong Mark kedalam rumah.

Haechan mendudukkan Mark disofa keluarga, dan si pemilik rumah entah kemana setelah itu dan berbuat apa. Mark hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, _'Setidaknya, masih ada kesempatan dan belum terlambat.'_ Batin Mark dan melamun jatuh terdalam dipikirannya.

Tak berapa lama, Haechan keluar dengan sebuah handuk putih, pakaian ganti yang tentunya lebih hangat dari sebuah kamar yang memiliki sebuah tag 'Jeno Lee'. Haechan segera menghampiri Mark, takut kenapa-kenapa dengan pacar sahabatnya ini.

" _Hyung_... Mark _hyung_..." panggil Haechan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Mark karna, Mark sungguh tampak menyeramkan, tatapan sepasang matanya yang sangat tajam namun, terlihat menyakitkan terlalu dalam. Belum lagi posisinya yang hanya begitu-begitu saja sejak tadi. Haechan berdoa dalam hati agar Mark tidak kesurupan dan akan merenggangkan nyawanya, _'Jeno hyung, cepatlah kembali. Sahabatmu sebentar lagi akan kesurupan.'_ Batin Haechan yang ketakutan.

Mark tetap diam dalam posisinya membuat Haechan semakin takut, " _Hyung_! _Hyung_! _Hyung_! MARK _HYUNG_!" Panggil Haechan yang akhirnya berakhir pada teriakan yang membahana, cukup membuat Mark bangun dari lamunannya seketika.

"Eh? _Ne_ , Haechan. _Wae_?" Tanya Mark setelah bangun dari lamunannya. Haechan langsung mengelus pelan dadanya.

 _'Good... setidaknya sampai sekarang, Mark hyung tidak kesurupan dan nyawa gue gak melayang. Jeno hyung, jangan cepat baliknya, ngedate saja sono sama Renjun.'_ Batin Haechan yang senang sekaligus lega akan semuanya.

Haechan menggeleng dan menyodorkan pakaian ganti serta handuk kepada Mark yang dibalas hanya dengan ngernyitan dahi menandakan kebingungan.

"Untuk _hyung_ ganti baju. Aku ambil dari lemari Jeno _hyung_. Kurasa, Jeno _hyung_ tidak akan marah jika barangnya menghilang jika _hyung_ yang mengambilnya. Dan lagi, badan _hyung_ dan Jeno _hyung_ itu sebelas duabelas, sama-sama seperti tiang listrik." Terang Haechan yang cukup membuat Mark mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Mark berjalan gontai kekamar Jeno yang tentunya sunyi, cukup membuat Haechan bingung, _'Yang bisa membuat Mark hyung lesu begitu hanya Minnie seorang. Apa mereka ada masalah?'_ Batin Haechan yang cemas dengan keadaan pacar sahabatnya.

Sedangkan dicemaskan masuk ke kamar mandi Jeno, ia terus berpikir sesuatu yang membuat Jaemin memutuskan hubungan mereka, " _Pabbo_." Ucap Mark pelan dan tertawa miris.

15 menit kemudian, Mark keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan pakaian ganti yang lengan panjang dan jeans biru dongker. Mark mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih tersebut sembari kembali ke ruang tamu. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai disini, kamar Jeno itu termasuk golongan kamar yang hangat, hanya saja, ia sedang ada urusan dengan Haechan.

"Haechan-ah." Panggil Mark sembari turun, Haechan menyahut dari dapur dengan lantang.

"Aku disini, _hyung_!" Sahut Haechan yang membuat Mark hanya bisa duduk dikursi makan, menatap Haechan membuat sesuatu didapur sana. Ponselnya bergetar kecil.

 _'Hyung... Aku menggambar sebuah kepala dua bulan yang lalu lengkap dengan mata dan anggota yang lain. Bukankah ini bagus?'_

\- Baby Jae -

Mark tersenyun tipis melihat wajahnya lah yang digambar Jaemin. Bahkan saat putus juga, Jaemin masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Mark tahu, pacarnya -karna Mark tidak menyetujui berakhirnya hubungan mereka- sedang menangis. Ia mengenal Jaemin.

" _Hyung_ , ini coklat panas. Ada apa _hyung_ mencariku?" Tanya Haechan yang tidak mau berbasa-basi. Sebentar lagi, Jungwoo _hyung_ akan datang, inner Haechan.

Mark terdiam sebentar dan kembali naik ke kamar Jeno, "Ayo! Ikut _hyung_!" Kata Mark setelah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

" _Eodi_?" Tanya Haechan.

"Ke supermarket. Sudah, ayo, ikut! Kunci mobil Jeno, _hyung_ ambil. Kurasa dia juga tidak akan marah jika _hyung_ pakai mobilnya." Ucap Mark dan menyambar semua barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Haechan yang bingung hanya ikut saja. Jeno pergi naik motor dengan Renjun, biar _sweet_ katanya.

 _'Jika hanya ke supermarket, ngapain minta gue untuk ikut?'_ Batin Haechan dan masuk kedalam mobil dengan Perasaan bingung. Mark segera mengendarai mobilnya -mobil Jeno sebenarnya- dengan cepat.

Sesampainya, disana Mark menarik sebuah troli dan Haechan hanya seperti anak ayam, ngekor aja. Mark berhenti distan sayuran membuat Haechan juga berhenti, "Haechan, tolong pilih semua sayuran yang sehat." Kata Mark. Haechan mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Sudah lakukan saja." Kata Mark yang membuat Haechan yang berada di stan sayuran memilah-milah sayuran yang ada dan meletakkannya di troli.

Hal ini dilakukan juga di stan daging, buah, _cookies_ , _snack_ dan bahkan sampai di tempat membeli susu. " _Hyung_ , sebenarnya ini untuk apa? Kenapa belinya banyak sekali?" Tanya Haechan yang bingung. Bahkan mereka sempat beragumen di stan snack.

"Ini saja, _hyung_. Ini lebih enak."

"Ini saja. Ini lebih lama _expired_ -nya."

"Ini, _hyung_. Ini lagi _trending_."

"Jangan, Chan. Ini lebih enak."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berhenti dan memutuskan untuk meletakkan kedua snack tersebut di troli. Rasanya sia-sia sekali berdebat dengan Mark _hyung_ jika akhirnya semua yang diambil masuk ke troli, inner Haechan.

Setelah merasa semuanya lengkap, Mark berjalan kearah kasir, membayarnya dengan _cash_ , Haechan masih tetap ngekor seperti anak ayam, takut hilang. Mark menenteng semua belanjaan tersebut ke mobil dan meletakkannya di jok belakang.

" _Hyung_ , kita mau kemana lagi? Kita sudah mau pulang, kan? Ayolah, Jungwoo _hyung_ akan mengamuk nanti di rumah." Kata Haechan yang mengeluarkan jurusnya, sayangnya, Mark tidak ampuh dengan jurus itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kata Mark dengan penuh kerahasiaan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Keduanya hening, Mark dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Haechan dengan semua kebingungannya akan sikap Mark.

Selang beberapa menit, Haechan merasa familiar dengan jalan ini, " _Hyung_... kita ke rumah Jaemin? Untuk apa?" Tanya Haechan dengan nada bingung.

Mark tersenyum miris, "Orangtua Jaemin pergi keluar negri, jadi, dia seorang diri dirumah dan memintaku untuk menjaganya. Masalahnya, sekarang aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi, aku hanya bisa melakukan ini." Kata Mark dan mengambil kantong belanjaan tersebut dari jok belakang kepada Haechan.

"Berikan semuanya pada Jaemin. Ah! Jangan katakan jika aku yang memberikannya. Katakan saja, _Mommy_ meminta dirimu untuk menjaga Jaemin." Kata Mark yang membuat Haechan semakin bingung.

Haechan memasang wajah _'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua, hyung?'_ , membuat Mark tersenyum lemah, "Kami telah berakhir secara sepihak." Kata Mark yang seperti bisa membaca wajah Haechan.

Haechan membulatkan matanya, " _MWO_?! _WAE_?" Tanya Haechan yang dibalas gelengan dari Mark. Haechan hanya mengangguk, _'Mungkin belum saatnya, mereka berdua membuka mulut.'_ Batin Haechan lalu keluar dari mobil untuk memberikan kantong belanjaan tersebut pada Jaemin.

TING TONG...

Haechan menekan bel rumah Jaemin yang dibalas dengan Jaemin yang berjalan tergopoh-opoh untuk membuka pintu. Walaupun, Haechan hanya menekan bel sekali tapi, Jaemin itu tipe orang yang tidak mau membuat orang menunggu.

"Haechan-ah! Tumben datang. Ada apa?" Tanya Jaemin setelah membuka pintu tapi, masih belum mau menyambut Haechan masuk.

Haechan pura-pura merengut, "Apa aku tidak boleh datang berkunjung? Ah! Ini makanan semua untukmu." Kata Haechan yang membuat Jaemin terkekeh.

"Chan-ah, ini lumayan banyak. Siapa yang membelinya? Aku yakin 1000% ini bukan kehendakmu. Karna, Lee _ahjumma_ sedang mengikis uang jajanmu 3 minggu karna, pulang telat dari acara _dating_ dengan Jungwoo _hyung_." Kata Jaemin yang membuat Haechan merengut.

 _'Ish... Tahu aja aku lagi kena hukum.'_ Batin Haechan.

"Ah! Ini _eomma_ yang membelinya, Minnie. Aku hanya membawanya kemari. Karna, _eomma_ takut kau akan kelaparan." Kata Haechan yang mulai berlakon layaknya aktor di layar kaca.

Jaemin melirik ke arah mobil sekilas, mobil Jeno, "Chan-ah, kurasa kau belum mematikan mobilnya. Kau yakin mobil Jeno _hyung_ tidak akan diambil orang?" Tanya Jaemin yang membuat Haechan gelalapan. Berharap, Jaemin tidak melihat tubuh Mark disana. Bisa kacau nanti!

Sedangkan, Mark yang merasa ditatap oleh Jaemin segera menyembunyikan wajahnya seerat mungkin, bersembunyi dibelakang pintu mobil. Salahnya juga sih, ia yang tak berhenti menatap Jaemin sedari tadi, salahkan kerinduannya pada _namja_ manis itu.

Haechan disambut baik dirumah Jaemin. Jaemin menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum memicing pada mobil Jeno. Ia merasa sesuatu yang janggal. "Minnie-ah! _Snack_ nya mau taruh dimana?" Tanya Haechan yang membuat Jaemin langsung berjalan kearah dapur. Dimana, Haechan sedang merapikan sayuran-sayuran yang dipilihnya atas perintah Mark didalam kulkas.

" _Snack_ nya letakkan saja dimeja, aku akan bersihkan ini nanti." Ucap Jaemin sembari mengambil kantong plastik satu lagi yang berisi _instant product_ , meletakkan di laci makanannya yang tergantung di dinding.

Haechan menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Jaemin tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh padanya. "Chan-ah, katakan terimakasih pada Lee _ahjumma_ dariku." Kata Jaemin yang membuat Haechan mengangguk.

"Minnie-ah, ingat makanan ini harus dihabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa. _Arraseo_?" Tanya Haechan yang membuat Jaemin terkekeh geli. _'Seperti mommy.'_ Batin Jaemin yang membalas anggukan saja. Haechan pamit pulang karna, ia masih khawatir dengan Jungwoo, meskipun pacarnya itu ada akses untuk masuk ke rumahnya tanpa menekan bel. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuat Jungwoo menunggu dan ia ingin bermanjaan dengan pacar tiangnya setelah 3 minggu pacarnya itu ke London demi urusan bisnis dan masa depan mereka.

"Hati-hati, Chan-ah." Kata Jaemin yang dibalas dengan sahutan oke yang cukup keras.

"Masuk saja, Minnie. Aku tidak akan terluka. Lagipula, ini dingin dan kau adalah sahabatku yang paling rentan terhadap penyakit." Kata Haechan yang membuat Jaemin mengangguk dan menutup pintunya.

Sedangkan Mark Lee didalam mobil melamun, memikirkan beberapa kondisi yang bisa saja terjadi, Jaemin tidak banyak bicara mungkin dia tidak akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Haechan sehingga salah menjawab bukan?

Haechan menghela nafas lega, setidaknya kehadiran Mark hampir ketahuan kalau saja Minnie tidak mau masuk kedalam rumah. Haechan masuk kedalam mobil.

Mark menatap Haechan dengan sebuah tanda tanya diraut mukanya. "Semuanya beres, _hyung_. Jaeminnie akan selamat dari kelaparan berkat _hyung_." Kata Haechan yang membuat kekhawatiran Mark menjadi sedikit berkurang. "Walaupun, sepertinya tadi Minnie curiga padaku." Kata Haechan yang kembali membuat Mark ingin melemparkan tanda tanya.

"Lupakan saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_. _Cha_! Kita pulang sekarang." Kata Haechan yang kembali mengeluarkan suaranya ketika suasana hening merajai mereka berdua. Mark mengangguk setelah menatap lesu rumah Jaemin.

"Aku yakin ada orang didalam mobil Haechan tadi. Dari wajahnya walaupun mobil Jeno _hyung_ dipasangi kaca film, seperti wajah Mark _hyung_. Ah! _Ahni_! _Ahni_! Mark _hyung_ kan tidak peduli lagi padaku. Lagian, kami juga sudah berakhir. Sekarang waktunya memasak." Kata Jaemin yang berada didalam rumah, meragukan sesuatu.

 **Last Love**

 **Joheun chueokman gieokhaejuseyo** **Ingatlah kenangan indah kita** **Jeongnyeong idaero nal beoril geongayo**

 **Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini?**

 **Dasi hanbeon saranghal su issdorok**

 **Tak bisa kah kau tersenyum dan menyapaku?**

 **Useumyeo bangyeojul suneun eopsnayo**

 **Sehingga kita bisa saling mencinta kembali?**

 **Last Love**

Kemarin biarlah semuanya berlalu, dimana seharusnya Mark dan Jaemin berkencan seperti pasangan biasanya, mereka malah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Jaemin terbangun dengan wajahnya mengerikan, mata yang sembab karna menangis, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, hidungnya memerah. Terlihat sekali anak manis itu sedang menangis kemarin malam."Mark... Mark _hyung_..." lirih Jaemin. Ia sudah bertekad kemarin malam kalau ia akan melupakan Mark dan tidak ada lagi kata Mark _hyung_ didalam hatinya. Tapi, ini terasa berat bagi Jaemin, ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Mark, tapi, ada rasa tidak rela didalam hatinya sehingga membuat dadanya sesak dan meneteskan airmata untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Hyung_... _hyung_... _hyung_... _appoyo_... _appoyo_... _jeongmal appoyo_..." lirih Jaemin dengan air matanya yang Menetes dan dadanya yang dipukul kuat, berharap sesuatu disana dapat keluar bebas dan ia dapat menghela nafas dengan lega.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya telah baik-baik saja. Meskipun, masih ada yang sesak rasanya, tapi, ia baik-baik saja. Jaemin membersihkan diri selama 15 menit didalam, dan bersikap baik-baik saja terus-terusan. Jaemin berjalan dengan linglung kearah dapur, mengambil sebungkus roti, daging, tomat, timun, keju, dan beberapa saus, yang kemarin dibelikan Mark. Dirinya masih pusing akan kemarin memilih untuk membuat _hamburger_ saja untuk dirinya.

Sialnya, dirinya tidak hati-hati memegang pisau, pikirannya melayang pada Mark yang entah sudah bangun atau tidak. Karna, Mark itu tipe orang yang kalau tidak ditendang, tidak akan bangun. Jadinya, tangannya teriris pisau saat akan memotong daging yang ada. Ngomong-ngomong, ia juga pernah membangunkan Mark pertama kalinya.

 _Jaemin menggigit sandwichnya dengan beringas, ia sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Mark dipagi hari, semalam mereka baru saja jadian. Jadi ini D-1 dalam hubungan mereka dan Mark telah berjanji akan mengantar Jaemin kesekolah tepat waktu._

 _Selesai dengan sandwichnya, Jaemin menaiki hoverboard yang ia beli 3 hari yang lalu untuk ke rumah Mark. Dirinya sangat cemas dengan keadaan pacarnya itu, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Mark. Rumahnya dengan rumah Jaemin memang tidak terlalu dekat, beda 3 kompleks saja. Maka dari itu, taman yang mereka datangi juga dekat._

 _Sesampainya disana, Jaemin menekan bel rumah Mark, yang disambut dengan seorang wanita cantik berkepala tiga. "Nuguseyo?" Tanya wanita tersebut yang bingung akan kedatangan Jaemin. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke rumah Mark._

 _"Saya, pacarnya Mark hyung, em..." kata Jaemin yang tiba-tiba berhenti karna tidak tahu siapa wanita didepannya._

 _Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan membuka pagar rumah untuk Jaemin, "Eomma. Aku ibunya Mark." Kata eomma dengan sapaan hangat, Jaemin turun dari hoverboardnya dan menenteng benda tersebut._

 _"Ah, ne, eomma." Kata Jaemin yang sedikit kikuk membuat eomma mencubit pipinya._

 _"Aigoo... selera Mark memang baik sekali. Neomu neomu kiyowo..." kata eomma yang terus mencubit gemas pipinya. Jaemin tersenyum manis._

 _"Eomma, Mark hyung,... eodiga?" Tanya Jaemin setelah memasuki rumah tersebut, ia tidak melihat Mark. Eomma hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk pada sebuah pintu berwarna coklat kayu._

 _"Sedang mandi?"_

 _Eomma menggeleng._

 _"Sedang bersiap-siap? Mungkin hyung lupa membereskan barang-barangnya semalam."_

 _Eomma menggeleng._

 _"Sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya?"_

 _Eomma menggeleng, "Itu pekerjaan eomma jika Mark sudah ke sekolah."_

 _"Ah.. Jinjja? Se... sedang tidur?" Ia berharap eomma menggeleng karna, ini sangat konyol menurutnya._

 _Eomma mengangguk, "Mark masih tidur dengan pulas, Minnie. Tolong bantu eomma bangunin Mark, ya. Eomma sedang memasak sarapan." Kata eomma yang kembali ke dapur sedangkan Jaemin, ia melepaskan tas selempangnya diatas sofa dan hoverboard diatas karpet tersebut. Jaemin berjalan sedikit cepat ke kamar Mark._

 _KRIET_

 _Jaemin membuka pintu kamar Mark dengan pelan dan yang benar saja! Seonggok tubuh manusia bergelung dengan nyaman dibalik selimut tebalnya. Dan, itu MARK!_

 _Jaemin berjalan hingga kesamping tubuh Mark yang menhadap ke jendela kamarnya, "Hyungie, ireona... hyungie..." kata Jaemin yang menepuk lengan atas Mark yang terbentuk walaupun tidak sempurna._

 _Mark masih diam, tidak berniat membalas ataupun bangun, "Hyungie... Mark hyungie, ireona." Kata Jaemin yang semakin berani, sekarang ia mengguncang tubuh Mark dengan kuat._

 _"Aish... Eomma! 5 menit lagi, ne." Kata Mark yang lalu menghadapkan badanya pada dinding kamar._

 _TWICTH_

 _Perempatan jalan langsung singgah ke kepala Jaemin, What?! Eomma?! Dia kira yang membangunkannya itu, eomma?! Batin Jaemin yang tidak terkontrol lagi kondisinya._

 _BUAGH_

 _Jaemin mendudukkan dirinya diatas tubuh Mark setelah badan Mark tiba-tiba menghadap kelangit-langit kamar. Membuat Mark bangun tiba-tiba karna, Jaemin mendudukkan dirinya dengan cukup keras._

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

 _Jaemin memukul brutal tubuh Mark, tepatnya titik utama Jaemin itu hanyalah dada bidang Mark. "BANGUN HYUNGIE! DAN, AKU BUKAN EOMMA!" Pekik Jaemin yang tidak puas dengan aksinya terus memukul Mark brutal._

 _Mark bangun dari tidurnya dan meraih tangan Jaemin meskipun kesulitan karna tangan Jaemin bermain dengan cepat._

 _GREP_

 _Berhasil! Mark meraih tangan Jaemin dan menariknya hingga pacarnya yang manis itu jatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Jaemin membola, ia tidak menyangka Mark akan melakukan begitu._

 _"Baby Jae nakal, eoh? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menaiki tubuh hyung? Ingin hyung sergap, ya?" Tanya Mark yang menggunakan nada jahil disana. Jaemin memukul dada Mark dengan pelan dan berniat melepaskan dirinya. Namun, tangan Mark mengungkung tubuhnya dengan erat hingga ia tidak dapat kemana-mana._

 _"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu jika hyung tidak memanggilku eomma." Kata Jaemin dengan pipi yang memerah karna godaan dari Mark. Beruntung dirinya menghadap ke arah jendela, jadi, Mark tidak akan tahu akan hal ini._

 _Mark terkekeh kecil, memang salahnya sih, tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau pacarnya akan datang ke rumah dipagi ini, "Bukankah baby memang akan menjadi eomma? Eomma dari anak-anakku kelak." Gombal Mark yang membuat Jaemin semakin tersipu dan memukul dada Mark dengan pelan namun, dengan jumlah yang banyak._

 _"Hyung~~~" rengek Jaemin agar Mark berhenti menggodanya seperti ini. Mark tertawa keras._

 _"Aigoo... pacarku imut sekali. Cha! Hyung mandi dulu, ne. Nanti hyung antar baby ke sekolah. Arraseo?" Tanya Mark dan melepaskan kungkungannya yang membuat Jaemin menghela lega namun, sedikit merasa kehilangan. Mark berlalu kearah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Mark kembali membuka pintu dan menatap Jaemin._

 _"Baby, ingin mandi bersama?" Tanya Mark yang membuat Jaemin membola dengan cepat._

 _BUGH_

 _BLAM!_

 _"ARGH! MATI SAJA KAU, HYUNG!" Pekik Jaemin setelah melayangkan sebuah bantal dari kasur Mark ke kamar mandi. Sayangnya, Mark menutup pintu kamar mandinya dan tertawa dengan keras didalam sana. Sedangkan, Jaemin, kedua pipinya memerah hebat karna malu, sembari membereskan kasur Mark._

Jaemin tersenyum kecut saat mengenang semua itu. Sungguh! Kalau boleh, ia ingin melakukan hal itu lagi. Namun, kondisi tidak mengijinkannya. Jaemin melupakan lukanya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat darah tersebut terus mengucur.

Jaemin segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati lukanya sendiri. Ia tersenyum kecut sekali lagi, ia mengenang masa dimana sekolahnya dan juga sekolah Mark mengadakan perlombaan. Dan, Jaemin diminta untuk mengikuti perlombaan estafet.

Jaemin menggeleng keras dan menaiki sepedanya dengan biasa, padahal dalam hatinya, ia sungguh cemas dengan keadaan Mark. Berbulan-bulan lamanya, ia yang selalu membangunkan Mark dengan sebuah ciuman dipipi. Dan, _like a magical_ , Mark terbangun dan mengajak Jaemin untuk berbincang sebentar sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi.

Jaemin sungguh merindukan itu semua, saat-saat dimana ia dan Mark _hyung_ -nya saling melemparkan canda tawa, menjahili satu sama lain, hingga berakhir dengan Mark yang mengalah pada pacarnya yang manis.

Jaemin merogoh kantung celananya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor yang telah ia hapal diluar kepala.

" _Eomma_ ," panggil Jaemin pada pengangkat telepon diseberang.

 _'Ne, Minnie. Waeyo?'_

"Bisa tolong bangunkan Mark _hyung_? Aku terburu-buru, _eomma_. Ada sesuatu yang belum selesai dikerjakan bersama teman sekelompok."

Bohong! Jangan percaya! Itu hanya alasan belaka, karna, ia tidak yakin _eomma_ mengetahui hubungannya dengan Mark telah berakhir.

 _'Ne. Eomma akan bangunkan si Kerbau malas itu. Hati-hati, Minnie.'_ Kata _eomma_ yang membuat Jaemin menghela nafas.

" _Ne_ , _eomma_. _Annyeong_." Kata Jaemin dan memutuskannya setelah mendengar kata yang sama ditelinganya.

Ia juga merindukan perlakuan Mark padanya saat pertandingan estafet tersebut, ada sebuah moment dimana, ia semakin menyukai Mark semakin dalam saat itu.

 _Jaemin mengambil ancang-ancang ditengah pertandingan estafet, ia berada dibagian paling Dibagian akhir dari perlombaan. Disaat temannya sudah hampir sampai ditempatnya berada. Jaemin yang tidak sabar, "Cepat, Jihyun. Palli!" Kata Jaemin sambil membiat gesture untuk ketempatnya._

 _"Aish... Ini sudah maksimal." Kata Jihyun dan berlari lebih cepat lagi. Walaupun keadaan tidak mendukung karna ia telah lelah._

 _Jihyun menyerahkan tongkat estafet pada Jaemin dengan sebuah gerutuan, "Ini udah maksimal, Min. Gue lelah." Kata Jihyun, Jaemin tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Jihyun dan memilih untuk lanjut permainan._

 _"Jiah... gue dikacangin." Kata Jihyun dan memilih untuk duduk dilapangan meskipun terik._

 _Mark tepuk tangan paling semangat dan memberikan sorakan kepada pacarnya ketika Jaemin berlari dengan kencang. "Go, baby!" Kata Mark yang sama seperti yang lain._

 _Jaemin berlari dengan kencang dan penuh semangat. Namun, Jaemin tetap Jaemin, jika ia semangat berlari maka ada saja yang ia lalaikan._

 _Tali sepatunya tersangkut dengan sepatu yang lain, dan..._

 _BRUK!_

 _"Akh!" Pekik Jaemin yang tersungkur ditanah tersebut. Tongkat estafet terlempar entah kemana._

 _"Baby!" Pekik Mark yang berada arena penonton segera turun dari duduknya, dan berlari dengan cepat kearah Jaemin yang masih tengkurap._

 _Mark yang cemas dengan keadaan Jaemin, bagaimana tidak, wajah Jaemin yang tadinya bersih, menjadi kotor karna adanya debu yang menempel, kedua tangan Jaemin yang tadi memegang tongkat estafet menjadi luka belum lagi kedua lututnya yang berdarah karna, lapangan yang digunakan terbuat dari tanah langsung._

 _Mark segera membopong Jaemin dengan bridal style. Jaemin meringis kesakitan dan tidak mempedulikan cuitan dari para penonton. Nanti saja pedulikannya, sekarang ia harus diobati. "Hyung..." panggil Jaemin dengan lirih. Mark hanya menatap Jaemin dengan lembut dan memasang wajah tersenyum walaupun kedua matanya tidak bisa berbohong, kalau ia cemas kepada baby Jaenya._

 _Mark membopong Jaemin sampai ke Unit Kesehatan tanpa ada suara, dibaringkan Jaemin dikasur tersebut, "Tunggu sebentar. Hyung akan memanggil Irene noona untuk mengobati lukamu. Oke, baby?" Tanya Mark dan Jaemin hanya mengangguk pelan. Mark tersenyum dan sedikit mengusak rambut Jaemin._

 _Jaemin sedikit meringis saat ingin menggerakkan kakinya. Kedua lengan, kedua lutut dan kedua sikunya luka, Pantes saja perih. Batin Jaemin dan memilih untuk menunggu Mark yang sedang memanggil Irene._

 _Tak berapa lama, Irene yang selaku kepala kesehatan disekolah beserta Mark telah kembali, "Minnie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa terluka begini? Lihat! Kedua lututmu. Apa kedua telapak tanganmu sakit?" Tanya Irene dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Irene dan Jaemin itu sudah seperti kakak-adik zone._

 _"Aku ikut perlombaan estafet, noona. Kedua lututku emang terluka, tapi, tidak apa-apa. Kedua telapak tanganku masih sakit, tapi, tidak terluka. Mungkin karna, gesekan dengan tanah lapangan." Jawab Jaemin dengan santai yang membuat Irene gemas melihat tingkahnya._

 _Irene menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lain kali hati-hati, Minnie. Kasihan tuh, Mark sampai cemas seperti itu." Kata Irene yang melirik sekilas kondisi Mark yang seperti direnggang nyawa._

 _Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya, "Mianhae, Mark hyung." Kata Jaemin dengan pelan dan penuh bersalah. Bukannya keinginannya untuk membuat Mark khawatir padanya. Irene memasang wajah tajam pada Mark, Jika kau membuatnya menangis, kau hanya akan tinggal nama, Lee kira-kira begitulah isi wajah Irene yang membuat Mark merinding ketakutan._

 _"Ssttt... nan gwenchana, Baby Jae. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis, ne." Kata Mark sembari memegang kedua pundak Jaemin. Baby Jae-nya menatap Mark dengan penuh binar. Sedangkan, Irene hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua adiknya ini._

 _"Aish... Kok gue gerah ya, lihat tingkah si manja itu. Pengen gue cabik-cabik bibirnya." Kata seorang gadis berseragam sama dengan Jaemin bersembunyi dibalik jendela._

 _"Ya.. bukan loe aja. Gue juga gerah banget. Apalagi, diluar panas disuguhi moment mereka pacaran lagi. Makin panas gue." Tambah seorang perempuan yang disebelahnya. Irene yang sedikit terusik langsung melemparkan sebuah Pisau silet kearah jendela. Beruntung sekali, jendela Unit Kesehatan ditutup. Kalau tidak, mungkin mata mereka akan dioperasi oleh Irene._

 _" . . . . . ." kata Irene dengan suara nyaring membuat Markmin yang sedang romancenya dan kedua perempuan tersebut tercengang._

 _"Mian, eonnie." Kata seorang gadis yang pertama kali mengumpat._

 _"Jangan gitu, eonnie. Nilai matematika gue hancur, bantuin gue untuk dapat nilai layak lagi." Kata gadis yang lain. Lalu, mereka berdua segera lari kebirit-birit dari sana membuat Irene terkikik geli._

 _Irene tersenyum menatap kedua adiknya, "Kalian lanjut sana sesi romancenya. Noona sudah siap dengan lukamu. Ah! Mark!" Pekik Irene yang membuat Mark mematung sekejap._

 _"Jangan apa-apain, Minnie. Sempat saja, jika dia sudah kehilangan, noona potong masa depanmu." Kata Irene dengan senyuman, namun, lebih menjorok kearah serem sih._

 _Mark dengan cepat mengangguk dan Jaemin blushing parah melihat kelakuan Irene, "Tentu, noona. Baby Jae masih aman kok." Kata Mark dengan senyum. Irene mengangguk dan keluar dari Unit Kesehatan setelah mengambil pisau silet yang didekat jendela tersebut._

 _"Irene noona menyeramkan." Kata Mark yang membuat Jaemin terkekeh geli. "Rasain saja, jika berani pada Irene noona." Balas Jaemin dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan._

Jaemin semakin resah saat mengenang semua moment dengan Mark. Hingga akhirnya, ia kembali menelepon eomma. " _Yeoboseyo_ , _eomma_." Panggil Jaemin disaat telepon telah terhubung.

' _Ne, Minnie. Waeyo?'_

"Apa Mark _hyung_ telah bangun?"

' _Tentu. Tapi, raut wajahnya tidak enak dipandang. Dia baru saja keluar rumah. Lesu. Dan, ada lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Mungkin dia kurang tidur. Apa kalian ada masalah, Minnie?'_ Tanya _eomma_.

" _Ahniya_ , semua baik-baik saja, _eomma_. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau begitu, _eomma_ , _gamsahamnida_. _Annyeong_."

 _'Ne, Minnie. Annyeong.'_

Jaemin menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya , Mark telah bangun dan keluar dari rumahnya. Meskipun, ia penasaran dengan raut wajah Mark tapi, itu lebih baik. Yang ia takutkan adalah, Mark tidak dapat bangun jika dengan teriakan _eomma_. Karna, kebiasaan Jaemin membangunkan Mark adalah dengan ciuman di pipi.

Jaemin melajukan sepedanya hingga ke sekolah dengan raut wajah datar. Ia tidak ada semangat hidup. Belum lagi, ia harus pulang jam 8 malam karna, ia ada praktek laboratorium nanti. " _Hwaiting_ , Na Jaemin." Kata Jaemin yang berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jaemin memarkirkan sepedanya diarea yang telah ditentukan. Dan, saat ingin masuk ke koridor, dirinya berpapasan dengan Mark. "Ah! _Hyung_ , _annyeong_." Sapa Jaemin setelah diam beberapa saat, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk lengkungan yang kaku.

" _Nado_ _annyeong_ , Jaemin." Kata Mark dan percakapan tersebut berakhir begitu saja membuat Jaemin dan Mark merasa kehilangan. Mereka tidak begini, biasanya mereka akan berbincang sampai ke kelas Jaemin dan saat ingin keluar dari kelas Jaemin, Mark akan mengecup puncak kepala _Baby_ Jae-nya walaupun suasana ramai sekalipun.

Jaemin meletakkan tas selempangnya dengan kasar diatas mejanya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas tas tersebut. Haechan yang duduk didepannya terkena serangan mendadak.

" _Wae_ , Minnie?" Tanya Haechan yang langsung menghadap kebelakang. Jaemin meraung sekeras-kerasnya.

"Chan-ah, _appoyo_ , _appoyo_ , _jeongmal appoyo_..." lirih Jaemin kemudian yang membuat Haechan mengerti apa maksud Jaemin. Haechan memeluk Jaemin dan membawanya ke _rooftop_ , anginnya sejuk disana, manatahu, beban Jaemin akan terangkat sedikit.

Jaemin hanya mengikuti arah Haechan, ia percaya pada Haechan sepenuhnya, "Chan-ah, _appo_..." kata Jaemin dengan lirih saat Haechan mendudukkannya dibangku tersebut.

GREP

" _Arra_. _Arrayo_ , Minnie. Tumpahkan saja semuanya. Aku telah mendengar semuanya dari Mark _hyung_. Jadi, tidak perlu sungkan, _ne_." Kata Haechan dan memeluk Jaemin, berharap Jaemin akan tenang.

Setelah dirasakan Jaemin selesai menangis dirinya menjauh, "Kenapa Kau memutuskan Mark _hyung_ , Minnie? Setahuku selama ini Mark _hyung_ itu _namja_ yang baik." Tanya Haechan yang membuat Jaemin mengangguk menyetujui.

" _Arra_. Aku tahu. Sangat tahu, Mark _hyung_ _namja_ yang baik. Tapi, ia tidak lagi peduli padaku, Chan." Kata Jaemin yang membuat Haechan hanya mengangguk. Ini berat seperti ujian fisika ditengah sakit perut bagi Jaemin.

"Ah! Min! Tadi ada acara _camping_." Kata Haechan yang berusaha untuk membangkitkan _mood_ Jaemin kembali.

" _Camping_ ditengah musim salju begini? Pihak sekolah mulai hilang kewarasan ya?" Tanya Jaemin yang membuat Haechan lega. _'Setidaknya dia masih bisa berpikir jernih dan masih bisa memarahi pihak sekolah seperti biasa.'_ Batin Haechan.

"Tentu tidak, Min. 3 bulan lagi akan diselenggarakan. Ikut ya. Please... Haechan gak ada kawan." Kata Haechan yang membuat Jaemin hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya. Karna, bagaimanapun juga, jika Haechan dengan _puppy eyes_ nya itu, akan meluluhkan siapapun kecuali Mark.

Jaemin memilih untuk membolos saja, ia tidak peduli, lagian, tadi di _group chat_ , katanya gurunya tidak datang. Jadi, _free class_. Haechan sendiri menawarkan diri untuk membeli roti dan sekotak susu dikanting. "Bosan. Apa biasanya jam segini? Mark _hyung_ lagi olahraga karna, pelajaran penjas." Kata Jaemin dan tak lama kemudian, Jaemin menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras.

 _'Sadar, Na Jaemin. Mark bukan milikmu lagi.'_

Dilain sisi, Haechan berjalan ke arah kantin dengan tenang, ingin memesan sebuah roti dan sekotak susu pisang untuk sahabatnya dan sekotak susu coklat untuk dirinya sendiri. "Eh? Mark _hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Haechan saat melihat sosok Mark berada dikantin.

"Ah... Ini. Tolong berikan pada Jaemin dan ingat pulang sekolah nanti ke ruang OSIS ada yang mau kuberikan." Kata Mark dan tanpa basa basi dirinya melenggang keluar dari kantin dan Haechan dengan sebungkus roti coklat dan sekotak susu pisang.

Haechan tersenyum, _'Apa ini yang kau katakan tidak perhatian, Min?'_ Batin Haechan dan kemudian memesan sekotak susu coklat untuk dirinya.

Jaemin menatap langit dengan tatapan nanar. "Pemandangannya indah ya, Chan. Aku jadi ingin terbang ke langit dan melupakan semua yang terjadi disini." Kata Jaemin saat ia merasa Haechan sudah datang.

" _Ne_ , Min. Ini untukmu." Kata Haechan yang menyodorkan pemberian Mark pada Jaemin. "Kebetulan sekali, Jaemin lapar, walaupun, tadi sudah makan _hamburger_ , sih." Kata Jaemin dan membuka bungkusan roti dan memakannya dengan pelan.

 _'Andai kau tahu sebenarnya, Min.'_ Batin Haechan. Jam bolos tersebut diisi oleh Jaemin dan Haechan dengan penuh canda tawa. Karna, Haechan adalah seorang _moodmaker_ dan Jungwoo beruntung memiliki dirinya.

Jam istirahat juga berlangsung seperti biasa, namun, bedanya, Jaemin tidak lagi mengunjungi ruang OSIS ataupun kelas XII-2 lagi. Jaemin memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Haechan dan Renjun. Walaupun, terkadang Renjun pergi ke ruang OSIS karna, ada kekasihnya disana. Lee Jeno.

Pulang sekolah juga terasa berbeda, biasanya Mark akan mengantar ataupun menunggu Jaemin pulang, atau juga, Mark akan menemani Jaemin makan siang jika ia ada praktek lab hingga jam 8 malam. "Hari ini lab kan?" Tanya Jaemin pada Haechan. Haechan menggeleng.

"Hari ini hari Rabu, Min. Kita masuk lab hari Kamis." Kata Haechan dan melenggang keluar. Ia berharap Jaemin tidak kemana-mana karna, ia yakin Mark memanggilnya bukan tanpa sebab.

Tuh kan! Haechan bilang juga apa. Mark memanggilnya agar sepeda Jaemin dibawa pulang oleh Haechan. Sedangkan, Jaemin pulang dengan rencana yang masih ditutup oleh Mark.

"Jeno-ya, boleh minta tolong?" Tanya Mark pada partner kerjanya, Jeno yang sama berkutat dengan berkas untuk acara camping.

Dilain sisi, Haechan menghampiri Jaemin yang hampir menaiki sepedanya. "Minnie, gue minjem sepeda loe. Oke?" Kata Haechan. Jaemin memasang wajah tanda tanya.

"Aduh! _Eomma_ menitip _cheesecake_ yang harus dibeli sehabis pulang sekolah. Janji, deh! Nanti malam akan dikembalikan. Tokonya jauh, Minnie." Kata Haechan yang dibalas dengan persetujuan Jaemin. Haechan segera menaiki sepeda Tersebut dan mengatakan selamat tinggal pada sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar akan membeli _cheesecake_ sesuai pesanan ibunya.

"Hah... Jadi, aku pulang naik apa? Bus? _Taxi_?" Kata Jaemin yang sekarang bingung dengan alat kendaraannya.

"Pulang bareng _hyung_ aja. _Eotthe_?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah Jaemin. Jaemin tersentak kaget.

"Ah! Jeno _hyung_ , _annyeong_." Sapa Jaemin dengan sedikit bungkukkan. Jeno membalas sapaan tersebut. "Jadi, pulang bareng _hyung_ aja. Oke?" Tanya Jeno yang membuat Jaemin bimbang.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jaemin, "Sudah. Tenang saja, masalah Renjunnie, dia sudah pulang naik mobil yang diantar supir keluarganya. Jadi, pulang bareng?" Tanya Jeno. Jaemin memasang wajah bingung namun, kemudian dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengangguk.

 _"Jeno-ya, boleh minta tolong?" Tanya Mark pada partnernya. Jeno mengangguk._

 _"Boleh antar Jaemin pulang? Renjun sudah pulang kan?" Tanya Mark._

 _Jeno mengangguk, "Renjun diantar pulang naik mobil diantar supir keluarganya. Aku bisa saja mengantar Jaemin pulang. Tapi, kenapa tidak kamu saja, Mark?" Tanya Jeno._

 _"Ada deh alasannya. Cha! Antar Jaemin pulang dengan selamat. Oke? Jangan sampai ada lecet segarispun! Jika ada, gue pites lu." Ancam Mark yang tentunya tidak mempan pada Jeno yang sudah kebal pada semua ancaman Mark yang berakhir tidak terjadi kenyataan._

"Tapi, ingat satu hal, Jeno. Jangan katakan pada Jaemin, jika aku yang memintamu untuk mengantarnya pulang." Kata Mark.

Jeno mengantar Jaemin dengan selamat sampai ke rumah. " _Hyung_ , _gomawo_." Kata Jaemin sambil membungkuk. Jeno mengangguk.

Jeno melajukan sepeda motornya dan kemudian berhenti. "Ah! Jae, selesaikan masalahmu dengan Mark jika ada. Kalian nampak seperti _zombie_ jika tidak bersama." Kata Jeno sebelum kembali melajukan motor sportnya.

"Apa aku memang mengambil keputusan yang salah?" Tanya Jaemin yang benar-benar bingung sendiri dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

 **Last Love**

 **Swipge kkeutnael suga eopseoyo naneun**

 **Aku tak bisa mengakhirinya dengan mudah**

 **Cheoeumbuteo dasi sijakhago sipeoyo**

 **Dari awal, aku ingin memulainya kembali**

 **Eodil gado geudae saenggak ttaemune nan**

 **Kemanapun aku pergi, aku memikirkanmu**

 **Neomuna himi deureoyo**

 **Ini terasa begitu sulit**

 **Geudae yeoksi machangajijanhayo**

 **Kau juga sama**

 **Naneun dallajigo isseoyo geudae dasi**

 **Aku berubah**

 **Naege doraogimaneul sonkkoba gidaryeoyo**

 **Aku menunggumu untuk datang kembali**

 **Naneun geudaeege majimak sarangigireul wonhaeyo**

 **Aku ingin menjadi cinta terakhirmu**

 **Last Love**

Jeno berkutat dengan berkas-berkas tersebut diruang tamunya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan yang ada dibelakangnya. Jungwoo dengan Haechan berdua duduk disofa, dengan gombalan maut Jungwoo dan wajah yang dipastikan semerah tomat Haechan menjadi _backsong_ dan _background_ yang menemani dirinya dimalam ini. Memang besok libur sampai 3 bulan lamanya." _Baby_ , _hyung_ pergi dulu, _ne_. Kasihan tuh si Jeno, _dating_ dengan kertas padahal ada kekasih." Kata Jungwoo lalu mengecup puncak kepala Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk, " _Ne_ , _hyungie_. Biarin saja dengan Jeno _hyung_. Dia memang begitu. Channie kasihan dengan Junnie, kenapa dia mau saja pacaran dengan Jeno _jjam_?" Tanya Haechan yang mulai menjahili Jeno.

"Ck. Berisik, Donghyuck." Kata Jeno yang langsung membuat Haechan kicep dan segera menyosor ditubuh Jungwoo seolah takut. Jeno itu memang orang yang baik, jarang marah. Namun, jika Jeno memanggil nama Haechan yang sebenarnya, berarti Haechan akan dalam masalah jika tidak berhenti.

"Kelakuan." Kata Jungwoo dan pamit pulang. Sedangkan, Haechan mengantar Jungwoo ke mobilnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali duduk ditempatnya.

Jeno yang mengatur acara camping itu hanya diam. " _Hyung_ , apa _hyung_ tahu kabar putusnya Mark _hyung_ dengan Minnie?" Tanya Haechan dan Jeno menggeleng.

"Aish... biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua. Rasanya, mau mendamaikan mereka. Tapi, sepertinya akan berat." Kata Haechan yang tiba-tiba mendengus layaknya cewek PMS. Haechan segera berlalu ke dapur, mencari makanan yang siap dimakan. Meskipun, dia sudah makan malam, karna, Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9. Haechan tidak peduli, memikirkan mereka berdua sama artinya dengan menuju kelaparan.

Jeno hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli dan ia membaca nama peserta camping.

Ahn Yoojung.

Andrew Choi.

Bae Ryeohyun.

Bae Woonhee.

Beatrice Lee.

Choi Sungkyung.

Dong Sicheng.

...

...

...

...

Huang Renjun.

Jung Jaehyun.

Lee Donghyuck.

Lee Jeno.

Lee Taeyong.

Mark Lee.

Moon Jihyun.

Merry Kim.

Na Jaemin.

Nana Kwon.

Park Chanyeol.

Jeno hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas tersebut ke kertas yang lain. Cukup banyak yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ini berarti. Jeno selaku ketua acara _camping_ , itupun karna, kondisi Mark yang tidak sehat secara psikis.

Namun, tak berapa lama, ia menemukan sesuatu. Jeno kembali membaca nama para peserta.

 **Mark Lee.**

 **Na Jaemin.**

Sudut bibir kanan Jeno terangkat membentuk sebuah _smirk_ yang cukup mengerikan dan menawan disaat yang bersamaan. Kemudian, tangan yang satunya lagi mencari kertas yang dibaca sesudah ia membaca nama peserta.

' _Aish... biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduki dengan mereka berdua. Rasanya, mau mendamaikan mereka. Tapi, sepertinya akan berat.'_

Kata-kata Haechan terngiang dipikirannya membuatnya semakin menaikkan sudut bibirnya. _'Ini akan mudah, saeng. Hyung-mu yang katamu membosankan ini mendapatkan cara yang pasti sangat menguntung.'_ Batin Jeno yang bersorak kemenangan. Haechan keluar dari dapur. " _Hyung_ , apa kau mau hot chocolate?" Tanya Haechan sembari meletakkan secangkir hot chocolate panas dimeja ruang tamu tersebut. Jeno tidak membalas ia tetap dengan kondisinya membuat Haechan merinding.

 _'Oh Gosh! Hari itu Mark hyung yang melamun hingga mengerikan. Sekarang, Jeno hyung yang menampilkan smirk yang mengerikan. Apa hantu di rumah ini hanya merasuki namja-namja tampan, eoh? MARK HYUNG! JUNGWOO HYUNG! HELP ME!'_ Batin Haechan yang takut langsung terbirit-birit ke dapur untuk membuat _hot chocolate_ dan memanjatkan doa pada Yang Berkuasa.

3 bulan telah berakhir dengan lama baik Jaemin dan Mark ditengah musim dingin itu. Rasanya seperti sesuai dengan kondisi mereka, saling berperang dingin. Dan, hari ini, mereka kembali bersekolah. Tidak... tepatnya mereka akan ber _camping_ sebelum masuk sekolah.

TING TONG

Bel rumah Jaemin terdengar, Jaemin telah bersiap-siap dengan sebuah

tas ransel khusus petualangan. Ia yakin yang akan mengantarnya adalah Renjun, tidak mungkin lagi ia meminta Mark membawanya ke sekolah.

"Renjun..." kata Jaemin yang semakin memelan karna, tak sesuai ekspetasi. Yang ada, Mark _hyung_ berdiri didepan pagar pintunya.

Mark hanya menunjuk pada pagar tanpa kata-kata, "Ah! _Hyung_ , ada apa kemari?" Tanya Jaemin dengan pelan. Berharap, Mark tidak menyadari nada getir dan akan menangis disana.

" _Hyung_ hanya diminta Renjun untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah. Cepat bersiap dan kita akan pergi." Kata Mark dengan nada datar. Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merindukan _Baby_ Jae-nya. Jika kewarasannya menghilang, mungkin ia telah memeluk Jaemin dan menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya.

Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam. _Mom_ and _Dad_ sudah sudah pulang, namun, sepertinya mereka tidak pulang dari kemarin pagi. Jadinya, kunci rumah ia titip pada _appa_ ( _read_ :ayah Mark) yang mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah, Jaemin mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada _appa_ dan Mark ketika berada diluar. " _Hyung_ , _gomawo_." Kata Jaemin. Mark hanya mengangguk dan bergabung dengan Jeno yang sedang duduk sendirian dibangku kantin.

"Ish... Haechan mana sih? Katanya tadi sudah sampai." Gerutu Jaemin saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan Haechan disekolah.

"Gue dibelakang. Ada apa?" Tanya Haechan yang berada dibelakang Jaemin bersama Renjun. Jaemin sedikit terkejut, "Jadi tadi naik apa kemari?" Tanya Renjun yang basa-basi.

"Dijemput Mark _hyung_. Katanya tadi kamu yang meminta Mark _hyung_ mengantarku." Kata Jaemin dengan jujur. Renjun mengangguk.

"Memang sih. Soalnya, didalam mobil tidak dapat dimuat lagi. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ didalam, supir keluarga juga, belum lagi aku Dengan Haechan dan barang-barang yang harus aku bawa karna aku panitia disini." Kata Renjun. Jaemin mengangguk menyetujui dan memaklumi.

Tak lama mereka berbaris dan masuk kedalam bus yang telah disewa untuk masuk hutan. "Junnie, duduk sama siapa?" Tanya Jaemin. "Kek gak tahu aja, Renjun akan duduk dengan Jeno hyung. Pasti deh." Kata Haechan sembari meletakkan barang-barangnya dibawah. Jaemin duduk dekat jendela dan Haechan bersamanya.

Mark masuk kedalam bus dan duduk dibelakang Jaemin tanpa ada sapaan apapun pada Jaemin. Meskipun tadi, namja manis itu melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Mark.

 **Last Love**

 **Naneun amu yoksim eopseoyo**

 **Aku tak serakah sama sekali**

 **Ojik saranghaneun geudae pume angyeo sal su**

 **Aku hanya ingin hidup dalam pelukanmu**

 **Issdamyeon geuppunieyo**

 **Yang hanya aku cintai**

 **Sesangi heorakhaneun**

 **Sampai hari terakhirku di dunia**

 **Nalkkaji gidaril geoyeyo**

 **Aku akan menunggu**

 **Naege doraol geudaereul mideoyo**

 **Aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali padaku**

 **Last Love**

Didalam bus juga tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada moment Markmin. Jaemin tidur selama perjalanan ke hutan, dan Mark yang memilih mendengarkan lagu. Sesampainya dihutan, Jeno selaku ketua acara menertibkan mereka, "Jadwal kita hari ini tidak banyak, kita hanya akan membangun tenda dan memasak untuk makan malam." Kata Jeno.

"Ah! Satu tenda isinya hanya dua orang, maka dari itu, tenda yang dibeli cukup banyak seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang. Karna, agar tidak sesak tidurnya." Sambung Jeno yang membuat peserta _camp_ hanya mengangguk. Renjun membagikan kertas kepada semua peserta termasuk dirinya dan Jeno.

Jaemin mengambil kertas tersebut dan berkata terimakasih dibalas oleh Renjun dengan senyum misteri. Jaemin membaca kertas tersebut.

 **CAMP-MATE**

 **Ahn Yoojung x Beatrice Lee**

 **Andrew Choi x Dong Sicheng.**

 **Bae Ryeohyun x Merry Kim.**

 **Choi Sungkyung x Merry Kim.**

 **Huang Renjun x Park Chanyeol.**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong.**

 **Lee Donghyuck x Lee Jeno.**

 **Mark Lee x Na Jaemin.**

 **Moon Jihyun x Nana Kwon.**

 **Dan, Camp-mate harus saling menjaga satu sama lain. Itu adalah pasanganmu selama 2 hari kedepan ini.**

 **\- Ketua acara, Lee Jeno –**

 _'MWO?! Dengan Mark hyung? Wah... kerjaannya Jeno hyung ini pasti. Atau gak, kerjaannya Haechan. Renjunnie sih, gak mungkin. Soalnya, Renjun itukan anak kalem.'_ Batin Jaemin yang tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Nana, ayo bangun tenda. Berdua." Ajak Mark yang menghampiri Jaemin sedang melamun itu.

Jaemin hanya mengangguk kepalanya, dan berpikir, _'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjalani hidupku 2 hari disini, jika Mark hyung yang menjadi camp-mateku?'_ Batin Jaemin dan membangun tenda bersama Mark.

Selesai dengan bangun tenda, Jeno, Renjun, dan Haechan berjalan ke arah bus untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang mereka beli semalam. "Ini bahan makanan untuk kalian. Saya harap itu cukup untuk 2 hari, dan jika tidak cukup, bisa mencari makanan sendiri di hutan ini dengan ijin saya." Kata Jeno. Ya, karna, tidak ada guru yang ikut, jadi, Jeno harus bersikap dewasa.

Para peserta hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke tenda masing-masing. " _Hyung_ , jika misalnya, mau buang air dimana? Mau mandi?" Tanya Jaemin pada Mark.

"Kalau mau buang air, mungkin diplastik dan buang saja tepat disana. Masalah mandi, mungkin kita akan mencari sungai atau danau kecil disekitar sini." Jawab Mark dengan mudah, meskipun ada beberapa menit terbuang karna, pertanyaan Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk dan ingin tidur siang, jadilah, _namja_ manis itu tidur dan Mark sebagai penjaga tenda mereka berdua, meskipun, ia terus menatap wajah Jaemin yang tergolong polos saat tidur.

 _'Hyung, aku menunggumu menyadari kesalahanmu. Aku berharap kau berubah dan akan memintaku disampingmu lagi untuk selamanya seperti yang telah kita janjikan sebelumnya. Saranghae.'_ Batin Jaemin sebelum benar-benar terlelap dengan tenang.

Mark keluar dari tenda karna, ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Jeno, "Lee, aku yakin, pasti kau yang mengatur semua ini?" Tanya Mark saat Jeno keluar dari tendanya dengan adik kandungnya, Haechan.

"Tentu, Mark. Dan, kau tidak sadar jika margamu juga Lee. Lee Minhyung. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua murung, wajah seperti _zombie_ dan hidup tanpa nyawa, Mark." Kata Jeno dengan biasanya. Mark mendengus kesal. Bukannya, ia tak bahagia, Jaemin berada satu tenda dengannya. Hanya saja, ia tahu Jaemin masih membencinya, komunikasi yang terjalin juga belum lancar. Ia takut, Jaemin akan sulit hidup disini.

"Sudah, Mark. Kembali ke tendamu. Kita akan memasak dengan kayu bakar nanti malam." Kata Jeno dan dengan patuhnya Mark mendengar perkataan ketua acara tersebut.

Mark membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum tenda tersebut ia tutup dengan rapat, menatap wajah polos Jaemin yang tertidur. Selama ia pacaran dengan Jaemin dulu, ia tak pernah melihat _Baby_ Jae tidur, selama ini, Jaemin yang membangunkan dirinya. " _Mianhae_ , Min. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_." Kata Mark dan mengelus pipi Jaemin sebentar untuk tidur siang.

Tak sadar, 4 jam telah dilalui, dan Mark melenguh pelan untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari tidur. Mark meraba tempat disebelahnya kemudian, membuka matanya dengan cepat.

 _'Jaemin, eodi?'_ Batin Mark karna, ia tidak menemukan Jaemin ditenda. Mark menenangkan dirinya, tidak boleh gegabah. _'Mungkin, dia pergi untuk buang air atau mungkin jalan-jalan.'_ Batin Mark dan menatap pintu tenda saat ada yang membukanya.

"Jaemin-ah!" Panggil Mark dengan bahagia, namun, kemudian, dirinya hanya menelan kenyataan pahit. Yang membuka adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo keluar!" Kata Chanyeol dan Mark hanya mengangguk sambil membawa bahan makanan yang tadi diberikan.

Mark bergabung dengan teman-temannya, memanggang bahan makanan tapi, tidak banyak hanya 1 atau 2 saja, seperti ikan bakar. Min dimana? Kok gak ada? Batin Mark yang berpikir Jaemin tidak balik-balik.

"Ada yang melihat Jaemin?" Tanya Mark ditengah makan bersama. Yang lain hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Mark dan kembali makan.

Jeno berhenti, "Tadi jam 4 sore gitu, katanya dia mau buang air. Jadi, aku ijinin deh." Kata Jeno yang membuat Mark terkejut. Ini sudah jam 7 malam. 3 jam tidak balik-balik. Otomatis, _namja_ tampan ini khawatir.

"Je, tadi Jaemin lewat mana?" Tanya Mark setelah berkemas bahan makanannya. Jeno menunjuk ke arah timur. Mark hanya mengangguk lalu segera bangkit.

Mark menatap Renjun, "Huang, tolong nanti makanannya masukin ke tenda aku sama Jaemin. Aku permisi." Kata Mark dan berlari masuk kedalam hutan, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa ini sudah malam, teriakan Jeno.

"SENTERMU, LEE MINHYUNG!" Pekik Jeno dengan dahsyat, hingga membuat Mark kembali ke perkumpulan untuk mengambil senter tersebut dan masuk kedalam hutan.

"JAEMIN!"

"NA JAEMIN!"

"JAEMIN-AH!"

Teriakan Mark menggelegar dihutan ini. Mark terus berlari menjelajahi hutan tanpa henti, meskipun tiba-tiba hujan. "Aish... Pakai acara hujan lagi." Gerutu Mark karna, hujan turun dan tanah akan menjadi licin.

"JAEMIN-AH!"

"NA JAEMIN!"

"NA JAEMIN!"

Mark terus berteriak dan hampir saja ia jatuh karna kepleset ditengah hutan. _'Aku juga bilang apa. Pasti licin.'_ Batin Mark yang terus menggerutu. Ia cemas dengan Jaemin, takut Jaemin terluka dan ini hujan. Anak itu akan mudah terserang demam.

"Akh!" Mark akhirnya jatuh karna kepleset. Mark menahan semua kesakitan, namun, dirinya belum mau bangun dengan senter yang masih menyinari jalan licin didepannya.

GREP

Mark terkejut saat ada yang memegang tangannya, ia tahu disebelahnya itu sebatang pohon dan sangat tidak mungkin pohon tersebut meraih tangannya.

"M... Mark _hyung_..." panggil seseorang dengan lirih dan penuh ketakutan serta jangan lupakan nada yang menahan isak tangis ditengah hujan. Mark memasang wajah bahagia sedetik kemudian.

NA JAEMIN

"Jaemin-ah!" Pekik Mark dan membawa Jaemin kepelukannya. Tidak ingin Jaemin pergi lagi.

Pas!

Jaemin menangis dengan kencang sekarang. " _Hyung_... Jaemin takut..." kata Jaemin yang memeluk Mark dengan erat. Mark meletakkan senter ditanah untuk memukul pelan punggung Jaemin.

"Ssttt... Sudah tidak apa-apa... Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sudah hilang. Ssttt... sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Sudah ada _hyung_ disini." Kata Mark sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya. Mark membawa Jaemin berteduh disebuah pohon yang cukup lebat untuk mereka berdua. Jaemin bersih teguh kalau ia tidak ingin kembali ke tenda untuk sementara.

" _Hyung_ , _mianhae_." Kata Jaemin yang memecahkan keheningan selain hujan yang mulai mereda tentunya.

Mark tertegun, " _Wae_?" Mark benar-benar bingung sekarang, Jaemin tersenyum.

"Karna, _hyung_ mau repot-repot mencariku ditengah malam dan ini hutan bukan sekolah. Bisa saja, aku telah mati diterkam atau terjerembab diperangkap. Tapi, _hyung_ mau mencariku bahkan hu..." Kata Jaemin yang terputus karna, Mark meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya.

Jaemin bungkam saat Mark tersenyum, walaupun samar karna, senter Mark menyinari didepan bukan diwajahnya, " _Gwenchana_. Lagipula, ini _hyung_ buat begitu, juga karna _hyung_ masih menyimpan perasaan padamu." Kata Mark yang membuat Jaemin terkejut.

 _'Wajar sih. Karna, insiden putus masih beberapa bulan yang lalu.'_ Batin Jaemin.

"Na Jaemin, balikan denganku, ya?" Tanya Mark yang entah mengapa Jaemin merasa hujan seketika mereda padahal masih cukup menimbulkan suara bising.

" _Mianhae_ , _hyung_. Aku tak bisa. Aku masih takut hyung akan mengecewakanku lagi. Meskipun, perasaanku juga sama. Tapi, disakiti untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak mau." Kata Jaemin yang membuat Mark melemas seketika.

"Percaya pada _hyung_. _A second chance_? Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi, Min. Aku berjanji." Kata Mark.

" _You are the one who said that_ , _hyung_. _And_ , _a man keeps his words_. _Arraseo_?" Tanya Jaemin yang membuat Mark mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

" _Arraseo_."

 **Last Love**

 **Ya, aku menunggumu,**

 **Menunggumu berubah kembali menjadi sosok kekasihku yang dulu.**

 **Sosok kekasih yang akan memarahiku ketika jadwal makanku terlewati,**

 **Sosok kekasih yang akan mengkhawatirkan aku ketika aku terluka bahkan parah dari itu,**

 **Sosok kekasih yang akan terus memberiku kejutan kecil penuh makna padaku.**

 **5 tahun...**

 **10 tahun...**

 **Bahkan, 50 tahun lagipun...**

 **Aku akan menunggu waktu kita bersama sebelum kita berpisah dan canggung seperti ini.**

 **Cause, we are being fated to be together.**

 **I'm yours,**

 **And, you're mine.**

 **In the past, in the future, even forever ever, it's always like that.**

 **I Love You.**

 **Last Love**

 **_END_**

 **N/A** **Hey, hey, Hyunnie balik lagi. Ah! Bacanya pelan-pelan aja. Soalnya, masih banyak tuh. Ini oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah Hyunnie buat.** **Ya udah, gitu-gitu aja pidato Hyunnie. Bagi yang menjalankan puasa, semoga lancar ya...** **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
